


Escapay!

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Finding Dory (2016), Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Oh, how Dory loves to use that term when describing the word 'escape! She loves it so much that she's going to use that term during her blue-tang fish party! Only, where did her relatives go?Theme: Escape.





	Escapay!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “Finding Nemo” and its sequel “Finding Dory”. That belongs to Disney and Pixar.

Dory had everything ready for her little blue-tang party. All her relatives would come to guide her on her journey. She could do it! She just needed an escape plan, in case her partiers got a little too rowdy!

“Escapay!” She said to herself, liking the term. “Escapade! Esss – CAPAY! Whoo hoo!” She swam in circles for hours, or what felt like hours, determined to get this party started. “Now, where are my blue-tang guests? I know they’re here somewhere!”

.

_Two Hours Later…._

She sighed. Her escape plan and her party plan weren’t working. She wanted to say ‘escapay’ more than anything! Just once she would love to have a party where her guests would swim in and enjoy themselves!

Thoughts streamed through her fishy mind. Thoughts about her family and how they abandoned her. Her parents would come back. They had to! There was no way she could be without her family! Family was the most important thing to her – or was it the second thing?

“What was the first thing?” Dory said, tapping her chin. “I can’t remember. I can’t remember anything!” She sobbed uncontrollably. “I’ve lost my family! Heeh heeh haaaahhh!”

“Whooo….” A new voice cried. A deep bellowing sound she couldn’t make out. Dory flitted about in alarm. Whoever was making that sound must have good lungs… well, it was worth a shot.

“Hey! Heeeey! Yoo hoo! Mr. Fish!” Dory tried getting the fish’s attention, only to discover it was a huge whale. “Oh, you’re a whale! I speak whale!” She tried making gurgling sounds to get his attention. Nothing worked! The whale was too far away for her to catch up.

“Hey! Heeey! Come on back here!” The blue-tang sped off as fast as her tail could go. She drifted further out to sea, away from the spot where her relatives might come… if they ever come. She called out to the whale again in her best whale voice she could muster. “Arrrree yoooouu finnnnding thisssss okaaaay?! Doooo youuuu wannntt tooooo go toooo my paaaarrrttttyyy?”

The whale responded in its sing-song speech, only to vanish a moment later. Dory was alone again.

“Hello?” She asked one of the fishes swimming close to her. “Hello? Have you seen my family?” She would continue this until the day she met the clownfish Marlin, who changed her life forever when they searched for Marlin’s son, Nemo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
